Timeline of events/Archive
This a chronological timelines of the entire known universe, for actual timelines see this page. '' Beginning of the universe to the end of Myrkri - Temporal Sequence T21= Halloviah is attacked by Fuk-Thar *Hellios finds a finger of Fuk-Thar and use his knowledge to create a weapon to catalyse the magical energy within the finger, it will be later called the Sceptre of Hellios *Hellios kills Fuk-Thar, upon harvesting his energy he became a god. *Upon expermimenting with the Core of the universe (Fuk-Thar's heart), he discovers the existences of others temporal sequences. *After observations, he attempts to recreate human from the temporal sequence h75. *He eventually rename himself to Pravos, to be different from the others Hellioses. *After multiple attempts he create his first sucessful clone. - }} Event after Myrkri ''The following takes place in the temporal sequence A75. - Timeline h75= *All human are desincarned (wich did not affected the soul container as she was in the timeline c14) *Gods began reshaping the land to create the second world, Dymunia. *The gods start arguing about the placement of mountains. *After multiple years, they became satisfied with geography and leave it as it. *They start creating false memories for Dymunia future inhabitants to have. *Using the Core power, they apply their changes in all timelines. *'The world is "reset"' }} Dymunia - Temporal Sequence T21= *Pravos manage to create false memories by observing the temporal sequence A75. *Pravos manage to create a clone of Lucien. *Pravos plot to invade the temporal sequence A75 with an army of clones after the event of Black Ritual. }} New Order Arc This arc is set approximately 800 years after the time period Black Ritual is set. The Lucien's Chronicles (prelude of ARCH ULTRA) - Timeline Q73 (Tale of the Erudite) = *Bill Rwright and Stephen Rwright are born *Mark Rwright create a company called Architech *The Architect visit Bill Rwright in his dreams, falsely telling him that Aleister Payne will create a fascist dystopia under the party of Veritam (year 14 of Slyph). *Stephen Rwright's girlfriend Ellia Iswyl dies. *Bill Rwright dies in a car accident. *Stephen Rwright becomes president of Upirkly (note: in this timeline no deal is proposed by Hellios). *Lucien occupy an unspecified function among Stephen Rwright administration. *Scientists discover that an "ultra-solar flare" will inevitably happened and that the surface needs to be evacuated. *Stephen Rwright, Lucien and The Conclave are warned. *Select individuals are evacuated into the city-bunker called Heptalia (Year 23 of Slyph). *Stefan Hallow is selected to be saved due to his Arismatic condition. *The "ultra-solar flare" create a chain nuclear reaction, destroying the surface. *Stefan Hallow end up in the same apartment as Lucien. *Simulcast (Simultra) technology is eventually created. *During an excavation, Stefan Hallow is severely injured. *Lucien offer to take Stefan's soul so that he won't die. *Stefan Hallow and Lucien now inhabit the same body. *Stefan/Lucien fake their dead and meets Stephen Rwright (of timeline E57). *They travel to timeline E57. }} Timeline D14 *Bill Rwright and Stephen Rwright are born *Mark Rwright create a company called Architech *The Architect visit Bill Rwright in his dreams, falsely telling him that Aleister Payne will create a fascist dystopia under the party of Veritam (year 14 of Slyph). *Stephen Rwright's girlfriend Ellia Iswyl dies. *Bill Rwright eventually inherit Architech's CEO position after his father die. *Bill Rwright run for president and win his first term. *Bill Rwright wins his second term. *Bill Rwright joins The Conclave. *Bill start to secretly conspire against Aleister Payne as his hatred grow more each day. *The group arrives in this timeline (see timelines E57 and Q73) *Lucien and Stephen Rwright (The Imperator) create the Helliosian Intelligence Agency. *Lucien rescue Rosia from Architech's laboratory. *Simulcast / Simultra technology is introduced in this timeline by Edmond Enkloi. *Simultra development begins (the code needed to be compatibilized to quantum computing for worldwide usage.) *Paul is created by Stephen Rwright as a catalyst of memories. *Paul is used by Edmond Enkloi to test Simultra. *The events of ARCH ULTRA start. ARCH ULTRA not yet revealed